you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Kiyotaka Ayanokōji
(by Argos Team) (by Haruka Hasebe) (by Haruka Hasebe) (by Kakeru Ryūen) |jeniskelamin = Pria |umur = 16 |ulangtahun = 20 Oktober |peruntungan = Libra |tinggi = 176 cm |berat = |warnarambut = Coklat |warnamata = Coklat |ukuran = |status = Aktif |status2 = |IDpelajar = S01T004651 |kelas = 1-D |klub = |klub2 = |praklub = |praklub2 = |kelompok = Kelompok Ayanokōji |kelompok2 = |prakelompok = |prakelompok2 = |kelompoktanpanama= |keanggotaan = Advanced Nurturing High School |keanggotaan2 = |prakeanggotaan = |prakeanggotaan2 = |pekerjaan = Pelajar |pekerjaan2 = |prapekerjaan = |statistik = |poin = 11814 |debutnovel = Volume 1 |debutmanga = Volume 1, Room 0.5 |debutanime = Episode 1 |jepang = (Anime) (PV 2015) |inggris = }} |Ayanokōji Kiyotaka}} adalah protagonis utama dari seri You-Zitsu. Dia adalah murid tahun pertama Advanced Nurturing High School. Setelah mengikuti ujian masuk dimana dia mencetak tepat 50 poin di setiap subjek, dia ditempatkan di Kelas-D. Dia terletak di sudut kiri belakang kelas yang duduk di sebelah Suzune Horikita. Latar Belakang Hampir segala sesuatu tentang hidupnya sebelum ujian masuk tidak diketahui. Namun, selama kilas balik, Kiyotaka terbukti menjadi bagian dari sekelompok anak yang terlibat dengan sebuah organisasi tak dikenal bernama White Room, dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Dia tampaknya mempertahankan ekspresi teguhnya bahkan saat masih kecil, karena dia tidak menunjukkan emosi dan melihat saat anak lain, yang terletak di sebelah kirinya, mengalami kesulitan bernafas dan mungkin pingsan karena alasan yang tidak diketahui Ada juga saat ayahnya mendekati dan mengatakan bahwa mereka yang tidak mengungkapkan talenta mereka adalah orang bodoh. Sejak tiba di sana, Kiyotaka menjalani berbagai resimen pelatihan, mungkin termasuk seni bela diri, saat menjalani ujian tertulis yang berat dan menantang, memberinya kemampuan fisik dan mental yang ekstrim. Seiring berjalannya waktu, lebih banyak anak mulai menderita seperti anak sebelumnya, akhirnya meninggalkannya sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat dari kelompok tersebut. Latihannya membuatnya percaya bahwa semua manusia hanyalah alat dan kemenangan itu adalah semua yang penting di dunia ini. Dengan sudut pandang ini, ia bertekad untuk menang tidak peduli apa dan mengorbankan apapun atau siapapun untuk mencapai tujuannya meraih kemenangan. Pada titik tertentu, Ruangan Putih ditutup sementara selama satu tahun. Ini memberi Kiyotaka kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dengan bantuan kepala pelayannya, Matsuo yang menyuruhnya untuk mendaftarkan diri di kantor tersebut Advanced Nurturing High School yang ayahnya tidak bisa mencapai dan menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang normal. Kiyotaka mengikuti ujian masuk ke Sekolah Pemelihara Pendidikan Lanjutan dan mencetak 50 poin dari 100 poin pada setiap subjek. Hal itu sangat diisyaratkan oleh beberapa orang lain bahwa tindakan ini dilakukan dengan sengaja, hanya untuk menghindari perhatian yang tidak diinginkan dari sekolah tersebut, yang ia tolak dengan mengklaim bahwa hal itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Di manga, dia menyatakan (dalam monolognya) bahwa alasan terbesar mengapa dia memilih Sekolah Pemelihara Pendidikan Lanjutan karena dia menginginkan kebebasan. Dia juga menyatakan dalam monolognya bahwa saat di sekolah menengah, dia dilarang bergaul dengan teman, atau bahkan kerabat, yang tidak disetujui untuknya. Penampilan Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Anime Appearance.png|Tampilan Seluruhnya Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Track Suit.png|Kiyotaka Ayanokōji dengan Pakaian Olahraga Kiyotaka Ayanokōji School swimsuit|Kiyotaka Ayanokōji dengan Pakaian Renang Sekolah Kiyotaka adalah pria muda dengan tinggi rata-rata dengan rambut coklat, mata coklat, dan kulit yang cantik. Ia biasanya terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah standar. Saat berada di luar sekolah, dia mengenakan hoodie putih yang menutupi kemeja hijau dengan garis oranye beserta celana coklat. Dia juga terlihat mengenakan vestAr biru di atas kemeja putih dan celana coklat. Dia dianggap sangat tampan, seperti yang disebutkan dalam light novel, oleh Kikyō Kushida, bahwa dia berada di peringkat 5 di di antara anak laki-laki tahun pertama. Hal ini entah bagaimana dikonfirmasi karena ia telah menarik perhatian banyak gadis di kelasnya, beberapa di antaranya bahkan sangat populer. Dia juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat kokoh yang ditunjukkan oleh Suzune Horikita di kolam renang. Dia melihat struktur otot tubuhnya yang sangat besar dan lengannya, terutama lengan bawahnya dan mempertanyakan apakah dia berolahraga, tapi dia menyangkalnya. Alasan untuk ini kemungkinan besar karena pelatihan ekstensif yang dia jalani saat masih kecil di Ruang Putih. Sebagian besar waktu, dia ditunjukkan menampilkan tampilan riang dan tidak beraturan, yang menunjukkan sikap tidak peduli. Hal ini bisa diartikan sebagai ketidakpedulian atau sikap yang relatif pasif. Hal ini ditunjukkan dalam kilas balik, bahwa bahkan saat kecil ia memiliki ekspresi datar yang serupa dan akan terus ia pegang sampai masa remaja. Berbeda dengan anime, light novel menggambarkan Kiyotaka (sampai batas tertentu) dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebih dinamis. Kepribadian Kiyotaka adalah murid yang tidak mencolok dan tidak mengganggu, dan sementara nilainya rata-rata, dia memiliki wawasan ekstrim untuk dapat mempelajari emosi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia berpengalaman dengan sejarah karena dia telah mengutip banyak tokoh sejarah yang semuanya terkenal dengan kecerdasan mereka. Dia cenderung tampil dengan rencana cerdik dan imajinatif seperti menggunakan peraturan sekolah sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan pertanyaan tes lama dari siswa kelas D yang lebih tua dengan membayarnya 15.000 poin. Dia juga menggunakan peraturan dan tujuan poin untuk menyuap gurunya agar menghentikan pengusiran seorang siswa. Sebenarnya, ini diisyaratkan oleh beberapa orang terpilih yang bisa dengan mudah ditempatkan di kelas yang lebih tinggi jika dia menerapkannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia agak canggung, karena dia sangat kurang pandai dalam berkomunikasi dengan orang lain dan gagal untuk bergaul dengan mereka. Akibatnya, dia berbicara dengan cara yang sangat monoton (dalam anime) dan cenderung mengisolasi diri dari teman sebayanya, tidak terlibat dengan aktivitas sosial. Ciri-ciri ini cenderung meninggalkan kesan pada orang lain bahwa dia licik, tidak peduli, tidak kompeten, dan riang, sementara juga mengisyaratkan sikap acuh tak acuh, atau umumnya rasa apatis terhadap sesuatu selain masalah yang secara khusus menyangkut dia. Namun, ini tidak selalu terjadi; dia terbukti mampu melakukan percakapan, meski dengan cara yang agak membosankan dan tanpa banyak suara, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam interaksinya dengan Kikyō Kushida dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.. Dia tampaknya menepati janjinya saat dia berjanji kepada Airi Sakura bahwa dia akan datang menolongnya saat membutuhkannya, sebuah janji yang ditepati saat dia menyelamatkannya dari seorang penguntit. Juga, dia berjanji pada Suzune bahwa dia akan membawanya ke Kelas-A meski dia memaksanya untuk membantunya mendapatkan tujuannya. Kiyotaka menggunakan rencananya untuk membantu Suzune melepaskan sifat dinginnya untuk terbuka terhadap orang lain dan membantu kelas yang telah bekerja keras selagi dia membantunya mendapatkan popularitas massal dari tes kelangsungan hidup.. Kiyotaka telah menyuarakan niat untuk berteman, tapi sikapnya yang temperamental dan tanpa emosi cenderung meninggalkannya dari hal-hal semacam itu. Namun, dia telah membentuk asosiasi dengan orang lain dan sepertinya memberi dampak pada mereka. Ini ditunjukkan saat dia menghentikan Suzune karena diserang oleh kakaknya, meski dia tidak punya alasan untuk terlibat. Apakah dia hanya mengikuti arus atau benar-benar mencari Suzune masih tidak diketahui, karena kedua pola itu masuk akal. Dia tampak menunjukkan sisi perhatian ini lagi setelah mengorbankan 50.000 poinnya ke Ken Sudō agar dia tidak akan dikeluarkan setelah gagal dalam ujian baru saja ini. Dia juga tidak memiliki masalah dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai teman Honami Ichinose dari Kelas-B (walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu) saat dia meminta bantuannya. Meskipun apakah ini adalah tipuan untuk menarik perhatiannya atau seutuhnya kekhawatiran untuknya masih tidak diketahui namun tampaknya interaksi mereka selanjutnya mengisyaratkan pertemanan.. Ketika Airi Sakura menghubungi dia untuk mendapatkan bantuan, karena dia hampir diserang oleh penguntit yang gila, dia dengan cepat datang untuk menyelamatkannya dan menghiburnya setelah serangan tersebut.. Dia tidak suka menarik perhatian pada dirinya sendiri karena setelah membeli jawaban dari tes lama, dia menyuruh Kikyo untuk mengambil kredit penuh meskipun dia menginvestasikan banyak uang untuk mendapatkannya. Ini terlihat lagi saat dia memberikan pujian penuh pada Suzune saat menghentikan pengusiran Ken setelah gagal dalam ujian meskipun itu menjadi rencananya dan Kikyō mengisyaratkan bahwa itu adalah dia. Dia juga mengizinkan Ken untuk percaya bahwa Suzune merencanakan kejadian yang menghentikan kasusnya setelah dia dituduh menyakiti tiga siswa. Pada saat itu dia menolak keterlibatannya dalam menghentikannya beberapa kali dalam kejadian kasus Ken, meskipun Honami, Manabu Horikita, dan Sae Chabashira semua mengisyaratkan bahwa dia adalah biangnya untuk menyelamatkan Ken.. Dia tampaknya tidak suka memamerkan bakatnya, yang merupakan alasan utama untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari perhatian yang tidak beralasan. Tidak diketahui mengapa dia menyembunyikan kemampuannya tapi terlihat dalam kilas balik bahwa seorang pria misterius memberitahunya bahwa mereka yang menyembunyikan bakatnya adalah orang bodoh. Dari alasan ini, bisa jadi dia melakukannya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa menunjukkan kemampuannya. Dia sepertinya tidak ingin memperpanjang energinya tidak perlu dalam hal lain. Hal ini ditunjukkan saat dia menolak untuk menjadi sekretaris OSIS meski secara langsung ditawari posisi oleh Ketua OSIS. Tampaknya bagian kepribadiannya yang menyendiri dan angkuh berasal dari masa lalunya yang misterius sehingga dia tidak berbicara dengan orang. Dia memberi jawaban samar tentang masalah ini dan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan kepada orang-orang yang bertanya tentang hal itu, yang tampaknya mulai marah setelah mereka bertanya. Dalam kemarahannya, dia lebih serius dalam nada suaranya seperti yang ditunjukkan saat dia dengan tegas memberi tahu Suzune untuk tidak menggali sejarah pribadinya.. Dalam kemarahannya, Kiyotaka tidak mengancam orang yang berada di atas karena dia menolak untuk mematuhi perintah Sae Chabashira agar dia membidik Kelas-A setelah dia diberitahu bahwa dia akan mengusirnya atas permintaan orang tak dikenal yang kemudian dikatakan sebagai ayahnya. Selama momen ini, dia menyatakan ketidaksukaannya karena dimanipulasi, dia bahkan terpaksa mengancamnya dan menyambarnya dari kerah, tidak takut bahwa dia adalah seorang guru yang bisa mengusirnya karena penyerangan. Karena dibesarkan di Ruang Putih, dia mulai melihat semua orang di sekitarnya sebagai alat dan hanya berniat untuk menang. Dia tidak keberatan memanipulasi orang lain atau memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dengan mengorbankan pion selama mereka dapat membantu mendapatkan tujuannya. Karena pola pikir dan tindakannya ini, tidak diketahui apakah dia benar-benar peduli terhadap orang-orang yang telah berteman dengannya atau jika dia mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka untuk menggunakannya. Kemampuan Masa lalu Kiyotaka sangat misterius, meski ia terbukti sangat cerdas. Selain klaimnya untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan setelah sekolah seperti piano, kaligrafi, dan upacara minum teh, masih tidak diketahui apakah dia benar-benar melakukan hal-hal ini. Tidak ada informasi sampai saat ini mengenai masa lalunya sebelum ujian masuk sekolah. Dia terbukti menjadi bagian dari organisasi yang tidak dikenal di masa mudanya, entah sudah berapa lama dia berada di sana atau bagaimana dia meninggalkannya tetap tidak diketahui. Sementara Kiyotaka mau mencoba berteman, pengalamannya dalam masalah sosial membuat dia ditinggalkan kelompok sosial lain. Sementara dia menemukan rekan seperti Suzune Horikita, dia ditolak oleh ketidaksukaannya akan pertemanan dan sifat menyendirinya. Meskipun keinginannya untuk menjalani kehidupan normal, dia mendapati dirinya membantu orang-orang di saat mereka membutuhkan seperti yang ditunjukkan saat dia membantu Suzune menghindari serangan dari kakaknya, membantu Ken Sudō menghindari pengusiran dua kali dan menyelamatkan Airi Sakura dari penguntit sekaligus mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya untuknya. Kemampuan Fisik Diperkirakan bahwa ada lebih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Kiyotaka saat dia bertemu dengan Manabu Horikita. Meskipun Kiyotaka tidak menyerang, dia bisa menghindari serangan Manabu dalam pertarungan dengan relatif mudah dan berhasil membelokkan satu pukulan ke titik di mana ia memaksa Manabu mundur. Tindakan ini mendapat pujian dari Manabu, yang bertanya tentang seni bertarung yang digunakannya namun mendapat jawaban yang tidak jelas sebagai gantinya, yang menunjukkan keunggulan Kiyotaka dalam seni bela diri. Serupa dengan menyembunyikan kecerdasan sejatinya, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap menjaga talenta fisiknya. Suzune Horikita telah menanyainya tentang mengapa dia menyembunyikan bakatnya saat berhadapan dengan kakaknya dan menunjukkan betapa cepat dan gesit gerakannya. Dia menyembunyikan sebagian besar kemampuan fisiknya, sehingga sejauh mana kemampuan fisik dan kemampuan bertarungnya masih belum diketahui. Kemampuan berkompetisi Kiyotaka terlihat saat dia menguasai dan menyerang Kakeru Ryūen, pejuang yang tangguh, dimana yang akhirnya mudah dikalahkan sehingga menyebabkan Kakeru akhirnya takut untuk menyerangnya. Kiyotaka terbukti memiliki daya tahan yang baik saat ia menerima beberapa pukulan dari beberapa lawan tapi mengangkat bahu mereka saat ia berhasil dengan mudah mengalahkan dan membantai Daichi Ishizaki, Albert Yamada dan Mio Ibuki, meskipun satu orang memiliki fisik yang sangat besar, dan dua lainnya adalah pejuang yang sangat terampil dengan cara mereka sendiri. Potensi ini sangat penting saat ia tampil dengan tanpa menghasilkan banyak goresan dalam keseluruhan perkelahian. }} Kemampuan Intelektual Kiyotaka ditunjukkan untuk menjadi sangat cerdas ketika ia dengan anehnya sengaja mencetak persis 50/100 poin untuk setiap mata pelajaran pada ujian masuk nya. Dalam manga, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bahkan lebih cerdas daripada Suzune, yang kemudian akan memaksa dia untuk membantunya mencapai kelas A. Dia juga seorang negosiator yang sangat handal saat dia bahkan dapat mengamankan jawaban tes lama dari kakak kelas menggunakan ketangguhannya dan pesona Kikyo, keduanya. Dia menunjukkan ini lebih jauh saat membalikkan pengusiran Ken dengan memberikan poin ke gurunya selagi mengetahui bahwa itu masih dalam aturan sekolah dan dengan bantuan Suzune, rencananya berhasil. Dia luar biasa cerdik, dimana dia ditunjukkan sangat akurat hampir setiap waktu sejak dia dapat mempelajari dengan tepat kepribadian dalam diri orang lain seperti ditunjukkan ketika dia menebak ketakutan Airi akan orang asing. Dia menangkap situasi dengan sangat cepat seperti ditunjukkan saat dia menebak bahwa Chihiro Shiranami adalah orang yang mengagumi Honami, bahwa Airi sedang dalam bahaya oleh serangan stalker dan melihat melalui gerak wajah Suzune dengan menjadi sehat disaat dia sedang sakit di tes bertahan hidup. Dia juga tau bahwa Kakeru Ryūen masih berada di pulau selama tes bertahan hidup hanya dari melihat alat komunikasi yang dia bawa dan mengambil punya Mio yang pada waktu itu menjadi mata-mata untuk Kelas-C dan mengelabui dia dengan menyabotase kameranya dan memastikan dia mencuri kartu pemimpin sebelum membuat dirinya sendiri pemimpin kelas. Penampilan terbesarnya adalah ketika dia menyadari rencana Kelas 1-A dan Kelas 1-C selama di tes yang sama. Dia sangat berpengalaman dalam seni memanipulasi, mengetahui orang mana yang bergurau dan siapa yang dia bisa gunakan untuk menjalankan keinginannya, yang akhirnya memenangkan tes untuk kelasnya. Aksi luar biasa ini mengejutkan Kōhei Katsuragi dan Kakeru Ryūen, yang sudah memastikan jalan untuk memenangkan tes. Rencana Kiyotaka mendapatkan pujian dari Suzune Horikita dan Sae Chabashira yang keduanya terkejut dari bagaimana tesnya dimainkan dan mempertanyakan kenapa dia melakukannya jika dia sendiri tidak ingin untuk melanjutkannya. Kemampuan Akademis Ketika dia lebih memilih untuk tidak menarik perhatian dan lebih memilih untuk berada di belakang layar, dia mempunyai kemampuan bakat yang luar biasa di bidang akedemis. Hal ini terlihat ketika diisyaratkan oleh ketua OSIS dan wali kelasnya bahwa dia sengaja masuk ke kelas D untuk menyembunyikan bakatnya. Kiyotaka bahkan menolak tawaran untuk bergabung dengan OSIS, hanya untuk menghindari pekerjaan yang merepotkan, dia lebih menunjukkan bahwa dia mempunyai bakat dalam bidang seni yang membuatnya tidak mencolok, kecuali beberapa orang yang memperhatikan bakatnya. Terutama, Manabu Horikita, Honami Ichinose, Sae Chabashira, Suzune Horikita dan Chie Hoshinomiya semua telah mengisyaratkan bahwa Kiyotaka adalah murid terpintar di kelasnya dan dapat dengan mudah naik ke kelas atasnya. Hal ini tampaknya telah dikonfirmasi saat Sae menyuruh Kiyokata untuk segera mulai meraih ke kelas 1-A atau dia dikeluarkan karena dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh, yang sebenarnnya dia dapat dengan mudah mencapainya. Kecerdasannya terbukti melebihi pola pikir dan kecerdikan Kōhei Katsuragi yang dianggap paling cerdas kedua di angkatannya. Aksinya di Survival test yang diadakan di pulau bahkan menyebabkan Suzune Horikita penasaran apa yang mendorongnya sejak dia terbukti bahwa sudah sangat cukup memenuhi syarat untuk masuk ke kelas A. Sae juga kagum dengan rencananya yang dengan mudah menariknya ke kelas lain bahkan memberinya pujian. Di manga, Sae bahkan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia bahkan mungkin lebih cerdas di bidang akedemis daripada Suzune Horikita, yang notaben dia adalah murid yang terkenal hebat dalam bidang akademisnya. Suzune tampaknya setuju dengan pendapat Sae setelah melihat hasil tes ujian masuknya apakah dia benar benar mendapat beberapa pertanyaan yang salah dengan sengaja. Isi Cerita Ketika perjalanan ke sekolah, dia menyaksikan Kikyō Kushida memohon Rokusuke Kōenji untuk menyerahkan kerusinya kepada perempuan tua, tetapi tidak berhasil. Menonton adegan itu, dia komen pada situasi saat dia melihat gadis lain melihat dengan tatapan dingin. Tak lama kemudian,para pelajar tiba di sekolah di mana Kiyotaka berbicara dengan gadis yang bertanya kenapa dia memandangya saat dia menyatakan dia melihat kesamaan di antara mereka dalam kecelakaan di dalan bas .Dia mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak membandingkan mereka karena dia memilih untuk tidak melibatkan dirinya dalam cara sepele seperti itu ketika dia mencatat bahwa dia lebih buruk dari dia. Dia menghadiri upacara pembukaan di mana dia terkejut mengetahui dia teman sekelas dengan gadis itu dari awal, bernama Suzune Horikita, yang mengatakan itu adalah kebetulan yang buruk setelah duduk bersebelahan di kelas 1-D. Karena sebagian besar siswa memperkenalkan diri, Kiyotaka mengevaluasi sebagian besar kepribadian mereka sebelum diminta untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Pikirannya yang ragu-ragu menyebabkan dia dengan canggung memperkenalkan dirinya, meskipun dia memberikan namanya dan menyatakan bahwa dia berharap untuk berteman dengan kelas. Pidatonya disambut oleh beberapa teman sekelas, tetapi dia diejek oleh Suzune. Tak lama setelah perkenalan selesai, kelas bertemu dengan guru mereka, Sae Chabashira, yang memberi tahu mereka tentang poin dan bagaimana sekolah beroperasi. 9 Days went by, and Kiyotaka is still unable to make friends but did find an associate in Suzune Horikita, who sits next to him in class. He later met Kikyō Kushida, who is one of the few to interact with Kiyotaka apart from Suzune. She asked for his help in befriending Suzune herself, and he reluctantly agreed to take her to a café for the meetup. After class the next day he asked Suzune to accompany him, as it was a girls café and he felt too scared to go along. Upon arriving at the packed place, a table opened up for them to sit, where they were joined by Kikyō, although that caused Suzune to leave due to her uncovering their plan. After a month passed, the class was told they won't get any more points after losing them all, although put their effort in the upcoming test to gain more. Kiyotaka was invited to lunch by Suzune and while he was doubtful on her intentions, he went and treated himself to lunch at her expense. To his mild dismay, Suzune uses this as an opportunity to force him into helping her reach Class A bringing up his supposed conspiring with Kikyō as a means to get an agreement. Reluctant, he agrees and is tasked by Suzune to gather up the more idiotic students for a study group. He was annoyed that the first girl to give him her number was blackmailed him. He tried to get Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi and Ken Sudō to join but they all refuse however, it took bringing Kikyō into the plan and Suzune herself reaching out to Ken for everyone else to agree on joining. Despite this, Suzune's condescending attitude causes them to leave and taking a risk of failing. Kiyotaka brought this up to Suzune who paid it no mind and said what they did had no repercussion on her. One night, while he was out getting a drink, he found Suzune about to be assaulted by her older brother, Manabu Horikita, but quickly intervened by grabbing the man's hand admonishing his acts as he demanded him to release her. He was told by Suzune not to get involved as he noted on the sincerity in her tone, which caused him to released Manabu before avoiding the latter's strikes with ease and pushing him back. Kiyotaka was asked by Manabu in which fighting arts he practised but he replied with a vague answer. Manabu proceeded to recall him from his test scores and implied that Kiyotaka is hiding his intelligence but he called it a coincidence as Manabu left the area. He was thanked by Suzune but he shrugged it off, and when she complimented his fighting skill he stated it was nothing special, just piano and tea ceremony lessons as to which she called him out on this contradictory statement. He was then questioned by Suzune if her brother's statement about him scoring half of what he should have made was true but he again provides a vague answer. Suzune remarked that everything about him is a mystery, to which he replied asking if the study group was finished, in which she confirmed. Kiyotaka asked her if she ever wondered whether it was her distant and cold behaviour that got her placed in D-Class, but she couldn't answer it. When Suzune decided to disband her study group, Kiyotaka decided to use the school rules to his advantage. With the help of Kikyō, he made a request for an upperclassman to give him answers for an old test in exchange for points while also having Kikyō use her charm to further convince him to lower his payment. Not liking the thought of attention, Kiyotaka has Kikyō take credit and a majority of the class passed except Ken Sudō, who would be expelled. Kiyotaka then used his points to bribe the teacher to overturn this decision, to which she agreed but only after Suzune helped out with the payment. Because of this, Ken was saved and the teacher told them to keep making things interesting for her since they could possibly advance to Class A which is something nobody else did something in the history of class 1-D. During a celebratory party at his room, Kiyotaka was asked by Kikyō if he had a hand in stopping Ken's expulsion as the latter and his friends listened to see if this was true. However, Kiyotaka passed the credit to Suzune, much to her dismay. Later that night, he went to return a phone that Kikyō left behind, however stumbling upon her hidden personality, cursing Suzune out loud. After being spotted, Kikyō threatened him with rape charges after she placed his hand on her breasts. After asking whether she can trust him, he swore not to tell anyone about this as she reverted to her cheerful personality and walked off. Kiyotaka soon made another acquaintance with Honami and helped her in facing a love confession from her friend by giving her the courage, to be honest after she requested that he pretended to be her boyfriend. When this was done, he gained her gratitude and she paid him back by helping in proving the innocence of Ken after he was accused of attacking three boys of class 1-C. He and Kikyō soon meet Airi Sakura, who witnessed the brawl but stated she didn't want to get involved, though after her camera broke she requested their help in getting it repaired. Kiyotaka then helped her with two matters, first with the broken camera and then by telling her not to burden herself with the current event. Those encouraging words later motivated her to change her mind and help with the hearing. At the hearing, he noticed Suzune was in fearful silence due to her brother's presence and helped her to return to her senses and called for Airi, who provided her evidence. After the hearing ended for the day, he spoke to Airi comforting her just as Manabu appeared and stated he expected more from the hearing since he saw Kiyotaka was present. Kiyotaka shrugged it off and once more avoided Manabu's strike with ease while affirming his belief in Airi. After that, Kiyotaka and Suzune went to the area where the fight occurred and Suzune devised a plan to get the trio of class 1-C to withdraw their complaint, which had Kiyotaka borrow points from Honami to buy cameras. With that done, he headed to class and spoke to Airi promising her help in the future before going off to put the plan into action. The plan was successful as Suzune and Kiyotaka have the students believe that the Student Council President knows the truth, causing them to withdraw their complaint. Soon afterwards, Kiyotaka spoke with Honami and with her help saved Airi from being assaulted by a crazed stalker. After the stalker was apprehended by security, Kiyotaka made another acquaintance in Airi. He later spoke with Ken who told him how the students of Class C withdrew the complaint. Kiyotaka gave Suzune the credit for saving Ken who believed it as he happily went off to practice. Kiyotaka later met with Manabu and his secretary in the hallway. Manabu explained the recent events and asked if this proved Airi was telling the truth before he congratulated him on his victory, but Kiyotaka once again gave Suzune all credit for the act. Glaring at Kiyotaka, Manabu had asked Tachibana if they had an opening for a secretary on the Student Council, to which she confirmed. Manabu offered the position to Kiyotaka, while Tachibana questioned his intentions only to be silenced by a gaze from him. He repeated this offer for Kiyotaka to join the council, however, he rejected it in favour of living a regular school life. Manabu accepted this choice for now but told him not to disappoint him as he and Tachibana walked off. Kiyotaka soon met Suzune and walks with her in the rain with their umbrellas and when they reach the street, she accuses him of manipulating her into carrying out false evidence to get the complaint withdrawn, he denies this and she brings up the promise he made to help her reach Class A as he reminds her that she had forced him to do so. He tries to walk off but she stops him and presses him for the reasons of his actions as she wants to know if she can really trust him as he explains that he simply wants to live a peaceful life but she states that he wouldn't have helped if that were true. Kiyotaka states he was looking out for a friend but she disregards this and pressures him into revealing his motives. Kiyotaka briefly reflected on his past before he stated he would help her in reaching Class A but sternly told her to never try prying into his past again. During summer break, he was apart of a group of boys who planned to peep on the girls changing room under the codename "Argos-4", though he didn't really want to participate. Knowing that the boys would proceed behind his back, he decided to join but enlisted Suzune's help to sabotage the plan. He invited her to the pool and told her of the boys' plan, and asked her to steal the memory cards from the cameras at the right time. He later invited Airi the pool as well to have fun and they met up with some students of class 1-B. At the outing, Kiyotaka tried to use the event as a way to get Suzune to lose her cold demeanour and associate with people no matter how tough it was to get through to her. When the boys plan hit a problem, they signalled Kiyotaka for help and he had Suzune perform a speech that distracted everyone. This allowed the boys to safely abort the plan, while Suzune collected the cards. Kiyotaka thanked her for the help before asking if she had fun in which she gave a negative reply. He followed up by pushing her into the pool and she did the same though everyone else joins in afterwards. He watches as she plays with the class before he was splashed by Airi as she sinks in the water out of embarrassment when he stared at her. That night, he sent Suzune a picture of her with the other students at the pool. On the school cruise, he was summoned by Ms. Chabashira, he went to the theatre where she informed him of an unknown man who wanted Kiyotaka to be expelled. She promised to protect him but only if he started working his way up to A-Class, but he refused to comply, causing her to promise that he will be expelled, which in turn caused him to grab her by the collar and warn her not to manipulate him. She was unfazed by his actions and simply told him to make the choice of leaving or ascending to A-Class. After that, he went to the bow of the ship, where he contemplated whether he should reveal his talents just to stay in school. While relaxing in his room, he is visited by Yōsuke Hirata who invites to an outing with his friends but he turns it down. Yōsuke soon reveals his true intentions were for Kiyotaka to get Suzune to work with him as Kiyotaka gives him a unsure answer before he leaves. He later spent his time with the 3 Idiots of D-Class, being confused over why they were excited about Ike asking Kikyō if he can call her by her first name. He was even more confused when an excited Ken asked him what Horikita's first name was, giving him the answer before going for lunch. At the restaurant, Kiyotaka noticed how out of element they were as Ken grabbed one student for insulting them, leaving Kōhei Katsuragi to break up the fight and the boys leaving the area, Kiyotaka taking caution of Katsuragi. At night, he approached Airi while she was on the deck of the ship (who was seen practicing to ask him out), his presence startled her and caused her to become flustered. After being asked if he heard her, Kiyotaka denied listening to her and asked what it might've been about. Airi instead told him that she needed his help in becoming friends with the class, where she is seen to be still nervous around them. He agreed to help her, saying that it was nothing special, as she became elated and grabbed his hand out of gratitude. However, the moment between the two ceased when Kushida appeared and Airi quickly excused herself by leaving. Kiyotaka talked with Kikyō and noticed that her bubbly nature almost made him forget about the dark persona he saw the other night. When he tried to leave, Kikyō stopped him, shifting back to her darker personality to continue talking. She inquired if he was nervous and wary being alone around her, to which he confirmed, as she went back to her other personality, and told him that she just gets lonely when left all alone. She tried to tell him something else but decided not to go through with it and left while he was put off by her actions. thumb|Kiyotaka dan Suzune di tes bertahan hidup. The ship arrived at the island and was told that they are meant to survive on the island for a week to achieve bonus points. After receiving the provisions, class 1-D moved out while Suzune asked about Kiyotaka's dreams after graduation, receiving yet another vague answer. After Yōsuke asked for everyone to gather supplies for camps, Kiyotaka volunteered, telling a surprised Suzune its best to not stick out. He was grouped with Airi and Rokusuke, though he lost track of the latter when he escaped through the trees, presumably ditching the test then. When they discovered a point spot, Kiyotaka hid with Airi as he felt someone was coming and covered her mouth just as Kōhei Katsuragi and Yahiko Totsuka appeared. Kiyotaka overheard them talking and noticed a glimpse of A-Class' leader card, but knowing he was a cautious man, he deduced Yahiko was the leader. After the two left, he released Airi and apologized for his actions but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground, nervously mumbling that it was fine. He and Airi investigate the spot and with this, he decided to change his strategy to guessing the leaders of the classes. After returning to camp, he relayed this information to Yōsuke and soon asked for Suzune to join him in gathering firewood but she refused. He later went with Airi and Haruki who told him that he sought to win over the latter by being a nice guy. The trio then found Mio Ibuki bruised and laying against a tree as Haruki tried to approach her but Kiyotaka stopped him, sensing something was up but relents and they took her back to the camp. Once at camp, they discussed what to do about her before learning Rokusuke Kōenji dropped out of the test which would deplete some of the class' points. The next day, Kiyotaka and Suzune went on a reconnaissance to see what the situation was like at the other class camps. The first camp they found was class B. They had their spot set up near a waterfall and operated similarly like theirs. Suzune was impressed when she witnessed how disciplined and coordinated everyone was. A quality that D class lacks. Honami modestly explained the difficulties she and her class faced at first, and how they eventually overcame it together. Just when Suzune and Honami finished affirming their relation, a student interrupts their conversation and asks if there was something he could do to help out around camp. Honami assigns him to help out a few other students, he thanks her politely and makes his way. Seeing that he was somewhat distant from the rest, Suzune asks Honami out of curiosity. Leading them to learn that, he is actually from class C, but was kicked out due to a falling out. Kiyotaka internally deduced that the student was a spy sent from class C and chose not identify class B's leader due to their class alliance and that the leader would be guessed anyway. The pair then left to scout class A's camp which was in a cave. When they arrived, they hid in the bushes while they observed class A's movements from a distance. Seeing that Suzune wasn't going to take the initiative because she was intimidated by the best class, Kiyotaka takes a stand and tells her that he is going to them. Suzune hesitates at first, however after Kiyotaka reasonably reasons against her emotions, she regains her usual confidence. Following his lead to approach them. Unknowingly speaking to class A's leader for entry to their camp. When Suzune was about to take a look beyond the draped curtains at the entrance of the cave, she was stopped by Katsuragi. He summons his security force and warns her that her 'right to enter' was an intrusion on their territory and that might lead to a start of a war. With that, Kiyotaka and Suzune decided to leave class A alone and depart for class C's camp which they found at a beachside. Under Kakeru's leadership the pair discovered that class C had spent all their S-points on buying luxury items the other class were scrimping on. Kakeru told them that they did this knowing that they will not be penalized even if they had spent all of their test points. Kakeru mocks class D for sacrificing themselves for the test. Suzune and Kiyotaka witnesses how Kakeru treats his classmates like slaves. As such, Kakeru had punished Mio for being disobedient and critical of his leadership while Suzune spoke with Kakeru, Kiyotaka spotted a two-way communicator and deduced Kakeru was the leader before he and Suzune left the area. He told Suzune what Kakeru's endgame was similar to what Rokusuke did to return to the cruise. That night, Kiyotaka sneaked into the girls tent at the class D camp and searched Mio's bag for her phone. He discovered her camera and sabotaged it as he figured that she was a spy. On the fourth day, class D did more reconnaissance to find out who the class leaders are. Kiyotaka and Airi were gathering supplies when he asked her if she wanted to stay in a pair with him, to which she confirmed though apologized for dragging him down in the search. He soon asked her if she was afraid if people started talking to her about them, as she told him that she didn't really care about that, explaining that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends, but now was glad that she came. She then looked him in an admiring way, stated regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him. He and Airi met Honami and Ryūji Kanzaki at class C's camp only to find out that everybody except Mio had withdrawn from the test. He then asked them about Arisu Sakayanagi and Kōhei Katsuragi, he learned of the two were leaders of the class but their ideals collide with one another. On the fifth day, Kei Karuizawa found out that her underwear was stolen. The girls of class D had Yōsuke conduct a bag search, and Haruki found it in Ike's bag. Kiyotaka believed he didn't take it but Ike quickly planted it on him, he was forced to hide it just as Yōsuke did a pat-down search on him and he prepared for the worse. To his surprise, Yōsuke reported that he does not have it. Unsurely, Kiyotaka confronted Yōsuke and asked why he covered for him as Yōsuke asked if he took them but Kiyotaka confirms he did not and Yōsuke decides to take the underwear knowing that his reputation would be damaged the least for being the culprit because Kei is his girlfriend. He then asked for Kiyotaka to find the real thief which he agrees. The day after the underwear scandal, the girls demanded the boys to be separated from them. They made Yōsuke stand guard, with Suzune intervening by stating that since he is a boy himself, he needed to be watched as well. The girls agreed but were unsure of who else to pick as Suzune nominated Kiyotaka as another guard since he didn't seem like the type to peep on girls. While some of the girls noted on his lack of prominence in the class, they nevertheless accepted him as a guard as he complained about being the last resort, but still accepting the request. As he worked Kiyotaka was approached by Mio, who asked if he believed she stole the underwear since she was an outsider. However, he replied he knew she didn't do it and trusted her, much to her surprise and joy as she thanked him for believing her. After he finished working, he met Suzune and asked her why she made him a guard, as she stated she needed him as an incentive as Yōsuke couldn't be trusted. They talk about secretive people for a while as Suzune stated, unlike Kiyotaka and others she has no such side. He soon asks her how long she was going to pretend to be healthy while she asked how he knew she was sick in the first place as he mentioned her behavior since the test started. Shortly after, he goes back to the spot where he found Mio and discovers a communicator like Kakeru confirming her as a spy. To put a plan in action, he promises Haruki that he'd give him Airi's email if he did him a favour. He, Suzune and Kanji tried to catch some fish but to no avail as they only caught one. Kiyotaka then spoke with Suzune discussing the leader key card as he had seen it on Katsuragi and wanted to match them. Once he saw it, Kiyotaka confirmed they didn't match but Haruki places mud on Suzune after noting on their closeness, which earned him a flip from Suzune but Kiyotaka caught him. This would soon prove to be part of his plan as he had Suzune show him the card so Mio would be tempted to steal it since her camera was destroyed. By having Haruki drop mud on her, Kiyotaka gave Suzune a reason to go to the waterfall so she temproraily relieve herself of the card so that Mio could steal it. While the class was distracted by the fire he started, Kiyotaka put his plan into action to help D-Class win the test. After Mio stole the card once she defeated Suzune, Kiyotaka found an unconscious Suzune injured after her fight with Mio and took her to a tree before she awoke. They talk where he discovered her reasons for reaching Class A and noticed she wanted allies before he implores her to withdraw from the test, but she refused out of pride though she fell unconscious. He carried her and returned Suzune in her deteriorating condition to the teachers to go back to the ship, officially causing her to drop out. He assumed the position as the class leader, foiling class 1-A and class 1-C's plan so they'd incorrectly guess D-Class' leader as still being Suzune. When the test finished the following day, D-Class cleaned up camp as Kiyotaka spoke with Airi for a while and approached Yōsuke. He gives the sulking Yōsuke a list of the other class' leaders and the latter puts down the names on the list. Later on, D Class is declared the winner of the test due to correctly guessing the leaders of classes A & C, leaving class B's out because he wanted to remain friends with them. Upon returning to the ship, Kiyotaka is questioned by Suzune on how the class passed the test and he told her of his plan and how he outsmarted the other classes with various tactics, which left her in astonishment at his intellect as she tries to ask about his motives before the class arrives. It turns out he told their class the credit was all Suzune's, quickly gaining her popularity. Kiyotaka then met with Kikyō, who asked whether he would prefer being with Suzune or her, to which Kiyotaka said he didn't know, leaving her dissatisfied with the answer. As this happened, Kiyotaka was contacted by Sae Chabashira who requested he met with her again at the theatre. Once there, Kiyotaka's plan is complemented by her and she revealed it was indeed his father who requested Kiyotaka be expelled though he also said Kiyotaka would leave of his own accord soon enough. Sae soon asked him on what he planned to do now, to which she receives a vague answer, she leaves amused at his response. He wandered the ship just as Suzune confronted him once again and he calmly accepted that she needed allies, having noticed she finally changed her anti-social behaviour. After he confirmed he did everything to help her, she gets flustered and blushed before begrudgingly thanking him while stating that she will see him as an ally though she warned Kiyotaka not to get too friendly with her as all she wanted is to reach A-Class. While she went on about this, Kiyotaka internally noted that he doesn't truly acknowledge her, Kikyō and Yōsuke as allies but merely pawns in helping him to win. As it turned out, Kiyotaka's time in the White Room made him more than willing to do anything to accomplish victory even if it meant using people for the purpose of believing that all of humanity were nothing but tools. He ended his monologue, stating that all that matters is him winning in the end. Kutipan * (Monolog): "If I may, I'd like to pose this question: Are humans being truly equal? Nowadays, people never shut up about the need for equality. A great man once said, "Heaven does not create one person above or below another." But the quote doesn't end there. It actually says we're equal at birth, but then gaps appear. That the differences are the result of one's academic efforts or lack thereof. At any rate, humans are capable of thinking for themselves. '''Equality' may be a false concept, but our inequality remains a difficult thing to accept." * (Monolog): "''Perkenalan ini akan menentukan kedudukan semua orang di kelas. Haruskah Aku mencoba bercanda? Aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan tertawa besar jika aku benar-benar bertenaga. Atau mungkin Aku hanya menakuti setiap orang. Lagipula, itu tidak seperti aku punya hobi atau bakat. Aku hanyalah burung putih yang terbang bebas." * (Monolog): "Aku gagal membuat teman." * (Ke Suzune Horikita): "Kau tahu, Aku berpikir kalau kita terlihat seperti pasangan ke yang lai— Yah, mungkin tidak." * (Monolog): "Nomor Telepon gadis pertama selama karir SMA ku. Aku tidak benar-benar bahagia tentang itu, tapi aku lebih baik menyimpannya." * (Ke Manabu Horikita): "Kebetulan bisa menjadi aneh." * (Ke Suzune Horikita): "Aku terbiasa mengikuti les piano dan perayaan teh ... aku melakukan kaligrafi juga." * (Ke Suzune Horikita): "Aku akan menolongmu mencapai Kelas A. Tapi… jangan mengintai kehidupanku." Trivia * Berdasarkan Sae Chabashira, sejak kelas D adalah bagi mereka dengan sifat cacat, Kiyotaka adalah murid yang paling "cacate" di kelas karena menyembunyikan bakat sejatinya. References Site Navigation